Epocas de Sol
by Hermanas Fuji
Summary: UA. Trunks es un policia, va a una mision... algo sale mal... hay problemas...


**Hola!**

**Diran... Hermanas Fuji???**

**Me suena a mas de dos, no???**

**Lean el profile y entenderan... En esta ocasion la que publica es VIRIDIANA!**

**Este fic salio ayer... en un shock de inspiracion... Tiene DRAMA! Asi que... denle una oportunidad...**

**CONSTA DE 2 CAPITLOS Y EN EPILOGO!**

**Es mi primer historia aqui... asi que deseenme suerte...**

**DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECE!!! HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE DE SU AUTOR.**

**Disfruten!**

**Épocas de Sol.**

**Capítulo 1 de 2.**

* * *

-¡Diablos! –Un joven de cabellos morados aprisiono su costado, de donde salía a borbotones sangre.

El, un policía… el mejor; dirían algunos.

Procedía de una familia en que la ley marcaba la batuta. Su padre Vegeta era el Comisionado de su ciudad de origen. Su madre, una mujer con una mente que muchos envidiarían: Bulma. Una hermana "pequeña" que acababa de casarse con su mejor amigo: Bra y Goten.

Su "sensei" había sido Gohan… paso la mayoría de juventud en casa de su maestro. Conviviendo con su esposa, Videl… y su hija… Pan.

Los estallidos de las pistolas retumbaron cerca de él, tenía que moverse pronto…

-Necesito refuerzos… fue una trampa… ¡Repito, fue una trampa! –No estaba seguro si sus llamadas de auxilio serian oídas… pero necesitaba aferrarse a una esperanza…

Se escondió detrás de unos contenedores de basura, tenía que ganar tiempo…

Pan… el amor de su vida. El… contaba con 19 años y ella era apenas una niña de 13…

Las tardes que compartían platicando, las cenas familiares… los fueron acercando; más de lo que ellos hubieran deseado…

La noche del cumpleaños 17 de Pan, la joven lo sorprendió con una declaración de amor.

La quería, no podía negarlo; sería muy hipócrita de su parte… ¿Pero y la familia?

Res petaba a Gohan-san… y al abuelo de la chiquilla… Goku-san… El, era como el primo de la joven… ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de su "prima"?

La sobrina de su mejor amigo, y la amiga intima de su hermanita… ¡¿Cómo se le habían ido las cosas de las manos?!

-¿Trunks? –Reconoció esa voz…

-¡Gohan-san! –Bajo el volumen del radio. –Era una trampa… una maldita trampa…

-¿Cell nos traiciono? –Escucho a su sensei dar órdenes. –Nunca lo pensé… llevaba años trabajando como agente para nosotros...

-Se unió a la banda "Saiyajin"… -Un quejido salió de sus labios. –Cuando llegue con mis hombres las ráfagas con alcanzaron…

-¿Cómo estás?

-He tenido mejores momentos… ¿En cuanto llegan?

-No más de 10 minutos…

-Traigan lo mejor de lo mejor…

-Mi padre y yo mismo, iremos con el escuadrón… Nos guiaremos con la señal del radio…

-De acuerdo, vengan preparados… tienen armas de alto poder… Cambio y fuera.

-Trunks… mas te vale que no te mueras… mi hija te necesita… cambio y fuera.

Casi sonrió, pero pisadas cercanas lo alertaron de que tenía compañía.

-Agente Trunks… vamos, vamos… salga de ahí… -Patearon unas botellas de vidrio. –Se que, con el tipo de heridas que tiene… no pudo llegar muy lejos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el traidor tenía razón… El dolor en su costado, no era otra cosa que una bala. Y las heridas menores, eran rozones de balas.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar… y con las ganas que tengo de jugar… -Guardo un momento de silencio. –No me hagas ir a visitar a tu linda esposa…

Se quedo sin respiración y un sudor frio lo recorrió… Su esposa… Pan…

Aunque al principio estuvo renuente a aceptar sus sentimientos, no tardo en rendirse ante la dulzura de la chica.

La familia tardo; en ambos, algo de tiempo en aceptarlo. No se salvo de los golpes de su amigo, su sensei y su ídolo…

A parte de oír las continuas reprimendas de su padre: "¡Te enamoraste de la nieta de mi rival mas acérrimo! ¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando?"

Aun así, cuando Pan cumplió 19 años… se casaron frente a todos sus seres queridos.

Dos meses antes, habían cumplido su 2do aniversario. Con una esplendida noticia…

-¡Oh si! Ahora lo recuerdo… ¡Serás padre pronto! –Lo escucho aplaudir. -¡Felicidades! Ese vástago unirá dos de las sangres más fuertes…

-No te atrevas siquiera a tocarle un cabello…

Salió a la luz, tomando firmemente su pistola.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que saliste… -Cell lo miro con ojos fríos y calculadores.

-Estas muy equivocado, si crees que dejare que te les acerques… -Apunto a su compañía. Su mente le gritaba: ¡Distráelo! Gana tiempo… tienes que hacerlo. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-Traicionaste a Capsule Corp.…

-¡Bah! Mis intereses son más grandes, que solo proteger a los ciudadanos… -Chasqueo la lengua. -¿Saben lo bien remunerado que fui, por la emboscada que te di? –Saco su arma. –Y me darán un bono extra si les llevo tu cabeza.

-Saiyajin… ¿Por qué quieren destruirnos?

-¡No lo sabes! –Se carcajeo. –Veo que tu padre y tu queridísimo abuelo postizo no te lo dijeron…

-¡Habla de una vez, carajo! –La cabeza le empezó a doler… y no supo si por la pérdida de sangre o ante la mención de su familia.

-¿Sabes porque tu padre le tiene un "cariño especial" a Goku? –No hubo respuesta. –Sencillo, ambos fundaron Saiyajin…

Estuvo a punto de soltar su pistola. -¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Cuando eran unos jóvenes e inexpertos… tomaron el mando de esa famosa banda. –Se limpio algo de las uñas. –Sus padres habían sido los "jefes", hasta que en una rencilla por territorios ambos murieron… Vegeta y Goku subieron… pero no querían ser delincuentes… así que cambiaron el formato… y todo con el fin de que la ciudad tuviera unos guardianes…

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron siendo policías? –Si seguía haciéndolo hablar… llegarían los refuerzos… y exigiría respuestas.

-No todos los subordinados estaban conformes con la resolución… -Cell le sonrió con morbo. –Así que dos de ellos se levantaron contra la mano que les daba de comer…

-Los actuales líderes…

-¡Exacto! –Volvió a aplaudir. –Por historias que escuche… fue una pelea digna de recordar… Sobre todo, porque… Hare una pausa… hay algo que no entiendo… -Frunció las cejas. -¿Tanto puede llegar a dominarlos una mujer?

-¿De qué hablas? –Un mareo lo empezó a confundir.

-En ese tiempo tu padre conoció a Bulma, y Goku a Chichi… Raditz las tomo de rehenes… y esos dos pelearon como nunca los habían visto…

-¿Secuestraron a mamá? –Ahora entendía la sobreprotección de su padre con Bra.

-Si… -La mirada de Cell enloqueció. –Y veo que está en la sangre el sentido de proteger… ¿No darías tu vida por tu esposa y ese feto?

-Te juro que antes de que les puedas hacer algo… yo mismo te mando al infierno… -Preparo el arma. –Mi padre y Goku-san son los mejores… por eso lograron desparecer por un tiempo a los Saiyajin…

-Y se hicieron buenos, atraparon criminales, blah, blah, blah… -Rodo los ojos. -¿Te olvidas que tengo años de conocerlos? Prácticamente eras un renacuajo que aun babeaba y usaba pañales…

-Ellos confiaron tanto en ti…

-Ni modo, niño bonito así es la vida… -Volvió a apuntarle. -¿Lo hacemos lento o rápido?

-Púdrete… -Clavo toda su atención en asentar a algún punto vital.

-¡Se me olvidaba un mísero detalle! –Y se golpeo la frente. –Aparte del bono por tu cabeza… me darán el doble por tu esposa… Ya sabes: Nieta de Son Goku secretario de la policía secreta, Hija de Son Gohan miembro activo de la célula de inteligencia, Nuera de Vegeta comisionado de Capsule Corp.… y por último, pero no menos importante… Esposa de Trunks General de fuerzas tácticas…

-Vete al infierno Cell…

Goku, Gohan y Vegeta escucharon 4 detonaciones… precisamente en el punto que marcaba el rastreador de Trunks…

Dos bultos tirados en el callejón… sin movimiento alguno.

* * *

Miro el reloj por doceava vez… siempre había sido muy puntual. Y cuando no podía llegar a tiempo, le marcaba y le avisaba…

-Una hora…

Pan acaricio su vientre de 14 semanas, estaba sentada en la sala de su casa. Regalo de sus suegros… y más cerca de ellos, de lo que su esposo y ella hubieran querido.

-Son las 12…

Con sus 21 años, casada hace dos y esperando su primer hijo… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Trunks la había apoyado para terminar una carrera… así que… Tenía la vida que siempre había soñado…

A excepción de la profesión de su marido. Muchos dirían que debía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida; pero lo cierto era que no.

Detestaba las esperas cuándo había algún operativo, o las constantes amenazas contra la vida de su familia.

Había crecido con un padre y un abuelo en ese ámbito… y lo aborrecía.

También su tío laboraba, pero él prefería trabajo de escritorio… Ayudaba en las estrategias, pero se reusaba a participar en acción, a menos que fuera realmente importante su participación…

-Bien me lo dijo la abuela, Chichi… una siempre busca a su padre en su pareja…

Negó con la cabeza, y bendijo la buena suerte de su cuñada Bra, que no pasaría por su situación…

DING, DONG

El timbre de la residencia la hizo brincar del susto y un miedo la empezó a inundar…

Trunks tenía sus llaves… nunca tocaba…

Camino sin prisas a la puerta, respiro hondo y la abrió.

Se encontró con el rostro descompuesto de su tío, Goten abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la cerro; para después tragar saliva…

-Pan… paso algo…

-¡NO! –Entro a su casa y se tapo los oídos con sus manos. -¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas!

-Por favor, no te pongas así… -La abrazo. –Cell traiciono a la familia…

-¡NO, DIJE QUE NO! –Su cuerpo se estremeció del dolor. –Dime que él está bien…

-Pan… Trunks, el llego con vida al hospital, pero… -Estrecho el cuerpo de su sobrina. –Lo siento tanto…

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! –Lo golpeo con fuerza. -¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡TRUNKS ESTA BIEN! –Sus puños resonaban contra la caja torácica de Goten. -¡EL ME PROMETIO QUE MAÑANA IRIAMOS A COMPRAR ROPA RA EL BEBE!

-Lo siento, Pan, lo siento… -Acaricio con ternura la cabeza. –Cálmate, le hará daño al bebé…

-Trunks no puede haberme dejado… dime que no es cierto… -Dejo de golpearlo, pero solo para abrazarlo. –Dime que es una mentira…

Ninguno escucho cuando Bulma, Bra y Videl llegaron a la casa. Las tres mujeres estaban llorando.

-Pan, hijita mía… -Videl tomo el lugar de su cuñado. –Hija…

-¿Por qué, mama, por qué? –No sentía el frio del suelo, no sentía el calor de su madre; no sentía nada más que dolor.

Bra se refugió en los brazos de su prometido, mientras Bulma aferro contra su pecho la foto de bodas de su hijo… ahora fallecido.

-Pan… -L a joven alzo su cara, para ver a través de sus lagrimas a su suegra. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mi hijo… tu esposo… ¿Ahora qué…? –Se desplomo la esposa de Vegeta.

Videl las envolvió a ambas, Goten las observo y se permitió, el también; llorar la pérdida de su mejor amigo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Lo mate, lo se, soy cruel!!!**

**u.u**

**Espero sus reviews!!**

**Cuidense!**

**aDiOs!**

* * *


End file.
